The Conversation
by KakashiNoHate
Summary: Korra is ready to give up, but not if a past life or two has something to say about it... AU post season 3 where korra has her past lives WARNING: Dark beginning
1. The darkest night

Its 3 AM in korra's home at the southern water tribe, Korra sat in her room, it had been a month since she was declared a cripple... C_ripple..._ She had hated that word with all of its being. Though she could use her arms, she still didn't feel whole without the use of her legs.

"Why me?" she asked herself.

"Aang, can you help me? I need your help." korra says, tears begin to fall.

no response, she couldn't stand being alone. She was ready to give up. to let the next avatar take over.

she wheeled herself to the kitchen quietly, grabbed a knife, and wheeled herself back to her room. she closes the door gently behind her and wheels herself to the window taking one last look at the full moon. she whispers to herself, " im sorry Aang, I have failed you. I will never be the avatar you were."

she holds the blade to her neck, taking a deep breath. "Goodbye."

As the wind begins to blow, the knife is lowered from her neck by a hand.

"Korra, why have you given up?"

"Aang? I -I'm sorry, I feel like ive failed the world. I cant even use my legs. as far as I know, im the only avatar who has been a cripple."

"That, Korra, is where you are wrong. "Aang says

"what do you mean?" Korra asks.

"I didn't know her personally, but her name was avatar Khari. She didn't have any arms, and she was from the southern water tribe as well. I think she can help you." Aang explains.

korra shivered at the thought. one of her enemies was armless, and a waterbender.

"can I talk to her?" korra asks.

"im not sure. but I can try to get her here."

the wind blows as Aang's spirit fades and is replaced by khari's

"hello Korra." Khari says with a smile.


	2. bad memories

PART 2 bad memories  
"Avatar Khari." korra says in amazement.

"Hello Korra." she replies, her voice was soft, like senna's, but older like Suyin's.

"I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. I've had a lot of issues that I feel may have taken over my life. I just... I just want to get rid of it all. The visions, the nightmares and the stress. Its just too much. Can you help me?"

"yes, of course I can. I was there when you fought unalaq and Zaheer, and I'll be here for all of your lifetimes. Now, describe the visions."

"Torture, torment, despair -" she rambles before khari cuts korra off.

" no not that way, like what were they about?" khari asked

" oh. Zaheer, my Uncle, Amon. They all keep saying that the world doesn't need the avatar anymore. And the visions, they are all about when Amon took my bending, My uncle and Vaatu tearing me and Raava apart, and zaheer making me into this, a cripple," korra explains.

cripple.

There's that word again. Thoughts of the metallic poison crept into her mind. Zaheer's words echoed through korra's ears as khari looks down.

Her thoughts took her back, back to the conversation she had with Zaheer right before she was poisoned

*FLASHBACK*

"When I get out of here, none of you will survive!" korra yells.

"you won't get out, unless the metal clan taught you a way to bend platinum."

"You- You killed my father!" she blasts fire at Zaheer from her mouth, Missing by Zaheer by a few feet.

"I feel your pain, I also lost someone I loved today. But your pain will soon be over. Bring the poison." Zaheer said as 2 men moved up with a bowl of the poison.

"once we administer the poison, your body will naturally react, forcing you in the avatar state in an effort to keep you alive, but sadly for you, you will be entering it for the last time."

"No! The avatar cycle!" korra sputtered.

"yes, when we dispatch you into the avatar state, the cycle will end. So we lucky few, this band of brothers and sisters in anarchy, are going to witness the beginning of a new era of true freedom. Together, we will forge a world without kings or queens, without borders or nations, where a mans allegiance is only to himself and those he loves. We will return to the true balance of natural order. And although you again will never be reborn, your name will echo throughout history. KORRA, THE LAST AVATAR!" There was a pause. " Administer the poison."  
Seconds later the poison is in her system.

*END FLASHBACK *

Khari looks up.  
"Wow, that was terrible."

"Its even worse. Honestly I don't want to be the avatar. Not after what Zaheer has done to me." korra says.

"Your problem is not that the world doesn't need you, its that the world, needs time to adapt to you. Every avatar before you, and even the ones after you will understand. Every time the world has a new avatar reincarnated into the cycle, while the avatar is training, that is when the world tries to adapt to the change of avatars. You mastered the elements very quickly. Which didn't give the world much time to adapt. Give the world a couple of years. That should be enough time for recovery as well."

There is a long pause

"okay thanks khari." korra says

"you are welcome." I am here to talk to you at any time you need me." khari says as her spirit fades.

Korra turns around and places the knife in a drawer. Lays down then goes to sleep.

END PART 2!


End file.
